narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuru Kyokujitsu
Samuru Kyokujitsu (きょくじつ さむる, Kyokujitsu Samuru) is a genin level shinobi, hailing from Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon), who’s family has lived there from the first shinobi war onwards. He was born approx. two years after the fourth shinobi world war had started. Appearance Samuru has the appearance of a rather pale 14 year old teen, consisting of; aforementioned pale skin (not to the point of being unnatural), dark brown eyes and messy hair, along with thin eyebrows. He is of a lean and tall build, taller than quite a few people to him senior in age, being of 182 cm of height. Though this also takes emphasis off his physical strength. He is also a rather light fellow, being of roughly only 50kg. His attire suits him to a degree, wearing long, plain pants than fall over the top of his foot-wear, and a plain t-shirt of the same colour. He has his kunai and shuriken in separate pouches, though both can be found on his right leg, which he start wearing after completing his academy years. Along with that, he wears his forehead protector on his left hand, with the metallic surface facing outwards, which he can use to block some attacks, as per his fighting style. His final piece of attire is his wakizashi in it’s scabbard, which he keeps across his lower back. Personality Samuru is a rather quiet soul, eager to pay attention and learn. He can usually be found with an expressionless face, which is his only guard of his calm, fragile composure, regarded as the “thin poker face”, due to it’s frailty. Despite this, he does smile a fair bit around those he is familiar with, particularly around his close friends, where a goofy smile is shared around. He is one for the law and justice, preferring all to be fair, though hardly gets his way in that respect. He is the analytical-type; attempting to find a way past something in a shortest amount of time. Another little trait of his is to create small-talk in battle against the opponent, usually with the result of them being annoyed if they are overly brash, one-track minded or simply aggravated already. History Early Years Samuru is the eldest son of a jōnin of Getsugakure, Isamu Kyokujitsu, and his wife, Asami. He also has two younger siblings; his sister, Ayame and his brother, Kazuki. After he had reached the age of 10, he then joined the Student Academy of Getsugakure. He was usually the loner of his class, by his choice, as he found the other people in his class to be... Somewhat odd. When he turned the age of 11, he graduated from his class, being the second highest in his class of 5 people, having mastered the substitution technique, transformation technique and the clone technique, along with the body flicker technique. After this, he was put into a team with fellow student; Hitoshi Tansen, and his team leader was a jōnin, by the name of Akari Boido. Genin Years During his early genin years, he was kept to simply the D-rank missions, as protocol goes. After roughly 11 months, he and his team were sent on their first c-rank mission, which went off without a hitch, boosting the genin's morale. Not long after this, he and his teammate, entered into the chūnin exam, and completed the first test with ease. However, they didn't do so well in the second test. In that test, they were outnumbered 1.5 to 1, since most teams had three members while they only had two, due to the fact they came from only a small village. Half way through the test, they lost their heaven scroll, meaning that their chance of victory were slim. When the test was over, they were sent home. When they got back, they were dishearted from doing missions for a while, and were given a short break anyway to recover from their injuries. During this period, Samuru trained hard on his ninjutsu. He then asked Akari if there was any sort of way to predict what kind of chakra nature the user had at their disposal, or which one was the most dominant. She then replied, saying that there was a simple test, though they'll do it tomorrow, and that Samuru should simply get back to what he was doing. Samuru grudgingly complied. The next day, Akari appeared infront of Samuru, and told him that they could being a test. She quickly handed Samuru a piece of paper. The paper quickly wrinkled when it came into contact with him. She then explained what the paper was, and what it did. She also told him what reactions told what the user had. It was revealed that Samuru's most dominant nature chakra, was lightning. She then told Samuru to start looking at some texts to learn some basic lightning chakra techniques before he was sent on his next mission, and there most likely some techniques written down in the village archives. During this week, he learned; the Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Flare, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Flash and Lightning Release: Thunder Bullets. This was a feat that astounded some of the village's senior shinobi. After this, Samuru and his team went back into duty, and usually coming back without a scratch. After a few months of active duty, Samuru and his team was given another break, though for a lesser period of time (three days). During this period of time, Samuru's father, Imasu, gave Samuru a wakizashi, since he was lacking in taijutsu, as fault he himself also had. Samuru took to it like a fish to water, and grew some sort of proficiency over the short break he and his team had been given. After this, Samuru's team were given another mission; to investigate the now Land of the Fallen, (a country of similar size to their own, on the other half of the known shinobi world) and a apparent slaughtering of allied shinobi, though only to observe, and only to engage if necessary. During that mission, they observed demons in the towns that they saw, standing over the corpses over the townspeople. With this, Akari came under the conclusion that there must be a gate to Hell in this country. While the gates are securely locked, with the most powerful seals known to all shinobi, it was doubtful that any shinobi, alive or dead, would've had the power to bust the door open. Right after that moment, they were spotted by one, and were quickly swarmed. It was quickly decided that they would have to defeat their foes, then quickly come up with a impromptu seal so that they could warn any other known villages, or even get some of the larger villages to dedicate some man-power to sealing the gate. After a few short minutes of fighting, most of the demons were defeated, with the rest running in terror. It was quick concluded that they were mere grunts, assigned with recon and/ or pillaging. They quickly followed the remaining grunts to where they'd hope they'd take them; straight to the gate. The gate was anything you could imagine it to be, dark, brooding and malevolent. The door wasn't even fully open, and there was not a stream of demons pouring through it, like it was to be suspected. They quickly implored some quick sealing jutsu before anything else came through. Just as it was closing, a crimson red, spiked hand shot through the gap, in a attempt to stop the procedure, it tried to grab a shinobi. By unfortunate chance, it was able to grab both Samuru and Hitoshi. It glowed with the colours of black and red, with both Samuru and Hitoshi screaming in sheer pain that they had no defense against. Akari quickly finished the jutsu, which amputated the arm, leaving on the ground, and something on the other side screaming a infernal scream. Akari quickly pickly picked up the two and ran as far and as fast as she could. After the gate was out of sight, she quickly tried to examine their injuries. She found that they both had scald marks from the iron and hot grip, some of which would be scar marks for the rest of their lives. She also saw black 'ink' marks across their backs, apparently headed towards one spot in particular, different for each of them. She was concerned, but had to get them to safety, and get help to seal the gate more securely. When they both awoke, they were found to be in Getsugakure, in it's rather modest medical center. They found out that Akari was still away, though news had come back that the gate was re-sealed, and that she was on her way back. The news of the 'ink' on their skin was kept from them, since they had no idea what it is, and it would only worry them. After their recovery break, they immediately went back into duty, as usual. They were stuck doing D rank missions for a while, which lead them to the point of boredom, something which was out of Samuru's character, who was usually content with any kind of mission, be it almost suicidal to a complete cakewalk. This startled the higher-ups of the village, and grew worried about the marks on them may be affecting their personality. They were quickly submitted to a medical examination, though they were unable to detect how it was affecting them. They quickly decided to take them both to Konoha, since they had vastly greater medical care and skilled medical-nin, as well as knowledge. They ascertained the fact that it was a seal of some description. After a period of time, it was discovered to be a seal, subtly emanating of Hell's atmosphere and chakra, which could be affecting their personality, as it mixed with their own. Unlike most seals, it wasn't instantly awakened from it's state, like it was with the Cursed seal of Earth and Heaven. All of their knowledge comes from a old scroll that is over 100 years old; the last outbreak of the demons from Hell, coming out of it's 'second' gate, which is located in the Land of the North. It was, appropriately, named in the scroll as the Cursed seal of Hell. It was no different from Orochimaru's Cursed Seal from Heaven, aside from the fact that the chakra used, the practitioner and the jutsu itself originate from Hell. The apparent design of the seal was a crescent moon, with the back facing upwards, giving a apparent frown. There were also sun spokes, giving it also the appearance of the sun rising, making it some-what the appearance of a eclipse. However, it's appearance slightly differed with each person affected. This startled the small group of Getsuga shinobi, and challenged both Samuru and Hitoshi to overcome it, and hopefully, have it removed. They were given one piece of information; the seal acts like a chakra amplifier and increaser, as well as it takes away their natural chakra reserves, making it increasing dangerous, as it make just do some permanent damage to them, physically, emotionally and mentally. The small group left in shock. Not sure of what to do, they took a days stay in Konoha, as well as buying some things that could be of use to the village, such as technique scrolls, varying from all the different natures and the ones that had no nature at all, which would of been some use to the archives and the small academy back at Getsugakure. Abilities Samuru is an intelligent person, preferring to use logic to ascertain a person’s weakness, and then exploit it. Being hailed a partial genius by his academy, being able to fully master the transformation technique, substitution technique and clone technique in a fortnight, as well as the body flicker technique, which he learned at a later time. He is more of a mixed range fighter, easily able to attack from a distance and able to fight using his wakizashi if the fight becomes close quarters. A unusual fighting trait of his is to his fore-head protector on his left hand (albeit slightly modified), to be able to redirect or even block incoming blows from a opponent. Due to his lanky/ lean frame, he is one for evasion over tanking out the damage, although he has some sort of resistance to pain (albeit, rather low). Other than this, he has no noticeable physical weaknesses. Ninjutsu One of the areas he excels in, being able to use C-level techniques flawlessly, despite being only a genin. The main area that relies on in combat the most, being able to pull off a small multitude of D-level techniques in quick succession, though this does leave him mildly taxed afterwards. Taijutsu The area where Samuru lacks the most in, due to his lack of interest in it and his meager physical strength have put him off learning much about taijutsu, this makes him fodder in a fight against any taijutsu user, to say the least, aside from those who are equally or even more so lacking in skill in this area. Genjustu One of the highest of all his justu, on par with his ninjutsu. He uses this quite often, as a set-up for most of his more powerful ninjutsu techniques. Though he has only used the more basic illusions so far, such as an illusion of them being in another place, when they’re not, or change their perspective to see different geological features. Shurikenjutsu The most amazing of all his combat skills. This particular jutsu is the pride skill of the Kyokujitsu clan, being able to pull of feats with any weapon suitable for ranged combat, even so far as being able to have a shuriken reverse direction in mid-air. This is also exposed on him, though not at a competent level (for his clan), he is still able to fight with shuriken and any ranged weapon on a high level. This is done by having a link to the weapon being thrown, much like a remote has a link to it’s partner (i.e. T.V. remote to a T.V.), and being able to change it’s direction, even in mid-air. This requires chakra, making this portion of his skill unusable when his chakra pathways are blocked. However, as he is not even skilled in this yet, the chakra link between him and the weapon is partially visible, as well as it being limited to one weapon per hand. Kenjutsu His form of close combat, he prefers this over taijutsu. His preferred weapon in this jutsu is a wakizashi, a medium length Japanese sword, which he keeps in it’s scabbard on his lower back. He prefers to use it in bladed combat over the kunai, due to the wakizashi having longer length, a guard and a longer edge, suited for slicing as well as thrusting. He is able to grip the blade normally or in a reverse grip, to be able to gain advantage from the extra angles given by the reverse grip. Hiden Samuru has one hiden technique, taught to him by his father, called the Faith Oath. This particular jutsu allows the user to bypass major injuries (such as a broken bone) and even heals minor injuries (grazes and cuts) upon using the technique, to enable them to keep on fighting. This limits the user to being able to use D-rank jutsu and an increased chakra consumption rate. Relationships Family/ Friends/ Allies *'Family' **'Imasu Kyokujitsu' ***Imasu is Samuru's father, and tries to keep a healthy relationship with him, when-ever none of them are on a mission. Samuru has always looked up to his father as a rolemodel, and has always wanted to be like him. **'Asami Kyokujitsu' ***Asami is Samuru's mother, and is always in a cheerful mood when he is around her. Samuru sees Asami the most, as she is always at home, looking after both Ayame and Kazuki. **'Ayame Kyokujitsu' ***Ayame is Samuru's younger sister. Samuru is very protective of her, and is always sucked into the confrontation if she is involved, courtesy of Ayame. **'Kazuki Kyokujitsu' ***Kazuki is Samuru's youngest sibling and his brother. These two have a sibling rivalry, in which Samuru is the one that is the winner, most of the time. Despite this, they never quarrel. *'Friends' **'Hitoshi Tansen' ***Hitoshi is Samuru's best friend and teammate, and have been friends since childhood. As team-mates, they are good comrades, always looking out for each other in the field. **'Akari Boido' ***Akari is Samuru's sensei, and he looks up to her with great respect, though he fears her temper, as do most people. Neutral/ Acquaintances *''Pending...'' Friendly/ Aggressive Rivals *''Pending...'' Enemies *''Pending...'' Trivia *Samuru's family name translates to "Rising Sun" in the Japanese language. *Samuru is not a fussy eater, and would eat almost anything edible. Though he won't touch anything above anything mildly spicy. **His favourite beverage is straight water. **His favourite hobby is watching the clouds go by. *Samuru has completed 37 missions in total; 26 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Quotes *"Oh, what fun!" Samuru after finding out that he'd been assigned the same mission yet again, in a sarcastic tone. *"So... Anything interesting happen today?" Samuru engaging in small talk with his opponent. *"Come on dude... Don't fall to their level... They'll beat you if they do." Samuru trying to keep a out-raged Hitoshi from engaging in a argument with a "idiot". *"All of this is but a memory. Even after that, it will be nothing more." Samuru after regaining his confidence after losing in the chūnin exams. *"I am a mere man. I have no kekkei gekkei, nor a kekkei tōta. I am nothing special. All I have is my mere mind, will and body, and that's all I'll ever need." Category:Characters Category:Genin Category:Getsugakure Category:Male Category:Ninja